


Little Red

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, fairytale (sorta...?), mention of blowjobs, mention of knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the yet untold story of a boy and his encounter with an older werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... I lacked a bit of inspiration, and this sorta happened... don't ask... *whistles innocently*
> 
> Anyway, this is my contribution for Steterweek *yay* =)
> 
> ..which is this week, so you all better send in stuff asap!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and unbeta'd, blahdieblah, all mistakes are my own..

                                         

 

**_This is the yet untold story of a boy and his encounter with an older werewolf._ **

****

**_So, my faithful attendants, gather around and listen carefully,_ **

**_because you will be the first to hear of this true tale that happened not all that long ago…_ **

**_Once Upon a Time_ ** _– I think it was about four months ago, but don’t pin me down on that – there was this young fair-skinned boy named Stiles. His dad, the town sheriff, had mostly brought up Stiles alone after his wife – Stiles’ mother –  died of an incurable form of cancer after two years of sickbed._

_Stiles was a sweet kid and always willing to help his dad out, so when his dad asked him to run one of his usual errands (again), namely bringing some groceries to the old widow who lives on the other side of the forest, Stiles was happy to oblige._

_He put on one of his red ensembles – he loved red clothing and rarely wore anything else – filled up a bag with groceries and went on his merry way._

_It was a nice day that day, so Stiles decided to walk. One might think twice before walking through those woods alone, but he owned a taser-gun – courtesy of his dad – which he knew how to use, so…_

_The sun was high in the sky, throwing beams of light through the branches of the trees and Stiles’ felt rather chipper, so he started to skip._

 

“Fuckingshitfuck shittertyfuckfuck mother-fucking shit-fuck, my motherfucking toe! Jesus Christ I’m bleeding you motherfucking tree-root, I hope lightning strikes and burns all the trees to the fucking ground!”

 

 

_Okay… so Stiles had a little bit of a mouth on him, but overall he’s a good kid…_

 

“I seriously haven’t jerked off enough nor smoked enough weed today to deal with this kinda crap”

 

 

_…and he might be a tad bit exorbitant, but he’s really sweet and decent once you get to know him…_

 

“I’m so done with this whole ‘being decent’ bullshit!”

 

 

_…okay, you know what, nevermind, Stiles is a snarky little shit who gets good grades, smokes pot, watches a lot of porn, and has fucked half the town since he lost his virginity to some delinquent in the back of his dad’s cruiser at the age of barely fourteen. Let’s just continue the story…_

_Stiles mutters some more curse-words and relieves himself against the nearest tree in retaliation, before continuing his journey towards the other end of the forest._

_Little does he know what kind of danger awaits…_

 

 **_Meanwhile…_ ** _somewhere deeper in the woods… Peter the werewolf is enjoying his daily stroll after having just savaged an annoying little old lady who dared to disturb his beauty-sleep._

_I’d judge, but if you see what Peter looks like, you’d probably kill the person compromising thát too, so…_

_Anyway… Peter is a somewhat.. ‘peculiar’ werewolf…_

 

“Oh for the love of – ” Peter balances on one foot, his face scrunched up in disgust while looking

at the undefined goo that’s dripping from the sole of his new Italian Leathered boot.

 

“Seriously? Are there no decent woodland creatures left in these god-forsaken woods!?” he growls indignantly at the trees, making some birds fly off and some small rodents run and hide while he tries to shake the goo off while miming an ‘ew’.

 

“Animals!” he mutters aghast while wiping some non-existent dust from his jeans, when suddenly his ears peak up at the sound of something foreign. _A human voice_.

 

 

_Peter follows the voice until he sees the most beautiful boy wearing the most vivid color of red he has ever seen. Usually he doesn’t partake in human contact while roaming the woods, but the sight of the fair-skinned boy makes something inside of him flutter and he stays hidden in the shadows while quietly following the boy deeper into the woods._

 

 

_Stiles had been walking for quite some time and was contemplating a little break when he suddenly hears something rustling in the bushes not far from where he’s standing._

 

“Hello?” he asks. “Danny? Danny if that’s you, I really don’t have time for blowjobs right now, I mean, I’d like to, _believe me,_ but I really have to bring these groceries to the old widow, so –”

 

 

_He hears someone whispering from behind the trees…_

 

 

“Little Red, Little Red, what brings a fair looking boy like you to these _oh so_ dangerous parts of the woods?”

 

 

_Peter casually walks from his hiding place, an arm resting behind his back while inspecting the nails of his other hand._

 

 

“I’m afraid I have some terrible _terrible_ news for you, Little Red, because that old lady you were just talking about? I killed her.”

 

 

_The boy looks at him incredulously, and Peter can’t help the evil grin that’s forming on his face._

 

 

 “You – You killed her? Oh _Thank God_!”

 

“Yup, I slashed her throat and – Wait? What?”

 

“Oh wow, what a relief, _Jesus Christ_ , I thought I’d never get rid of that old bat! Thank you!”

 

“You’re… glad?”

 

“’Glad’? No dude, I’m ‘ecstatic’!”

 

 

_Peter doesn’t really know how to respond to that, he expected the boy to yell, scream, cry and run, so that he could chase him down and have some fun, not for the boy to mimic a fist-pump while doing a little happy-dance, so he tries to focus on something else instead…_

 

 

“I’d prefer you’d not call me ‘dude’, I am not one of your school-buddies you unseemly little shit,” he huffs while scrunching up his nose a bit as if appalled.

 

 

_Alas, Stiles is… well… ‘Stiles’… so he just looks at Peter incredulously before doubling over in laughter._

 

 

“Djeez, dude, relax, don’t get your panties all up in a twist.”

 

 

_In response, Peter wolfs-out throwing his claws in the air in a menacing way while showing his fangs and growling threateningly. Alas, Stiles is still, um ‘Stiles’…_

 

 

“Oh wow! That is so cool!” The boy looks at him with wide eyes of joyous amazement and Peter feels how his hands flop downward.

 

“Wha – ”

 

“Does your dick also get more hairy? Or bigger? Do you have a big dick? I bet you have a big dick, you look like someone who has a big dick. Do you have a knot? That would be so awesome. Can I see?”

 

 

_The stream of questions flow out of the kid’s mouth so fast it almost makes the older werewolf dizzy._

 

 

“I – Wha – No!”

 

“ _No_ you don’t have a big dick, _no_ you don’t have a knot, or _no_ I can’t see?”

 

 

_Peter drags a clawed hand across his face muttering a ‘Jesus Christ’ at the sky, before turning back to his human form._

 

“Oh! Do you have a small dick? That’s it isn’t it? Shit I’m sorry man – ”

 

 

_Peter has suddenly had just about enough of Stiles’ mouth…_

 

 

“Why I oughtta– ”

 

 

_But before the werewolf has a chance to pursue his threats with a menacing approach, Peter feels a sharp sting in his chest and suddenly he’s on the ground, his body convulsing uncontrollably._

 

_After the convulsions died down, the wolf blinks and looks up at the boy in red, who is straddling him with a smile and holding something in his line of vision._

 

 

“A taser?”

 

“Yup,” the boy retorts with glee while suddenly rocking back and forth a bit. “You know, you’re really hot for a wolf – ”

 

“Werewolf,” Peter interrupts, making the boy roll his eyes.

 

“ – ’Werewolf’, a little bit old, but I’ve had older.”

 

 

_Peter doesn’t know how to respond to that, but this also might have something to do with the fact that the boy had started dry-humping him and was visibly enjoying the friction of riding his, um, ‘arousal’…_

 

 

“… and you’re definitely not small by the way. What do your friends say about you sneaking up on little boys in the dark end of the woods?”

 

“I don’t have ‘friends’,” the wolf replies while scrunching up his nose again as if the thought alone disgusts him. “I don’t like people much at all to be quite frank.”

 

 

_Little does Stiles know that Peter actually has been bored and lonely for quite some time now…_

 

 

“Where do you live?” Stiles suddenly asks while stopping his movements, much to Peter’s displeasure.

 

“I live in an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods,” Peter answers with a monotone voice.

 

The boy’s eyes widen. “Wow, really?”

 

“No, you idiot! I have an apartment downtown.”

 

 

_Stiles eyes the man suspiciously…_

 

 

“Are you yanking my chain right now?”

 

 

_The wolf just rolls his eyes at the sky in despair, but before he has a chance to respond, Stiles get’s up and holds out his hand for the wolf to take._

 

“Well…Let’s go then.”

 

 

_Peter looks at the boy’s hand, an eyebrow quirked up high on his forehead in question._

 

 

“Go? Go where?” Peter asks while taking the boys hand and getting up from the forest-ground.

 

 

_The boy just looks at him like he’s an idiot, and Peter can feel the wolf inside him gnaw when suddenly the boy hooks an arm around his and starts walking in the opposite direction._

 

 

“To your apartment, duh! I can’t go to the widow’s house _now_ , what with you having gored the place up and all. Plus I wanna see where you live ánd I want to thank you _properly_ for killing that old bitch.”

 

 

_The boy wiggles his eyes suggestively at Peter and Peter can’t help but find the boy’s bold bluntness somewhat endearing, so he lets himself be led._

_Stiles talks and talks and asks questions to which the wolf replies. They snark and sass in a playful manner, and when they think the other isn’t watching, they give each-other curious looks._

_Peter is reluctant to admit it, but he likes this kid…_

 

 

**_At the ‘apartment’…_ **

 

 

“Wow, you have a Penthouse?! Dude!”

 

“I told you, don’t call me ‘dude’, and I also told you, I don’t like people – ”

 

 

_Before Peter even has a chance to offer the boy something to drink, Stiles had dropped to his knees and started working on his pants, opening them up swiftly and swallowing him whole within seconds._

 

 

“My, what a big dick you have,” Stiles mumbles around the wolf’s length.

 

“Djesus Fuck!”

 

 

_Peter also exclaims a bucket-list of other profanities while the boy sucks him with gusto, but seeing as we get enough of those from Stiles..._

_It isn’t until Peter feels that he’s almost nearing the edge, that Stiles suddenly let’s go of his dick, wiping the spit from his mouth in the process…_

 

 

“I want you to mount me like the wolf that you are,” the boy whispers into his ear with a voice filled with lust.

 

“Werewolf,” Peter corrects, earning another eye-roll in response.

 

“Whatever, you wanna fuck me or not?”

 

 

_Peter quickly picks the boy up and throws him onto the designer king-size – with silk sheets, obviously – in the middle of the room, and it takes him merely minutes to rip off the kid’s clothes and mount him, thrusting into him with such force that the boy whimpers and moans and screams out his name._

_As it turns out, Peter does have a knot…_

 

 

“I like you, Little Red,” Peter says as they both lay there panting and spent.

 

“I like you too, my Furry Friend,” Stiles retorts before falling asleep.

 

 

_To cut a long story short…_

_Stiles decides to keep Peter, after all, it’s not every-day you meet some hot daddy werewolf with superhuman strength, a butt-load of money, ánd an inflatable dick…_

_Peter still doesn’t like humans and takes up residence into the old widow’s secluded cottage after Stiles’ dad declared her death an animal-attack of some sort…_

_There is only one human Peter likes, and that one human visits him as often as humanly possible…_

_His Little Red._

**_And They Fucked Each-other Senseless Happily Ever After…_ **

****

**_The End_ **

 

   


End file.
